Say it!
by Kunougi Haruka
Summary: sudah 5 tahun bersama dan dia belum berani menyatakan komitmennya kepada si brunette, hingga Hanji memberinya beberapa tips dan apalagi dia harus berhadapan dua tetangganya yang menganggu yaitu, Mikasa dan Armin. Tapi Rivaille berjanji akan mengatakannya di depan Eren, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali! dedicated for Aphin 123' RIREN CHALLENGE FANFIC 2013!


Say it!

By :

Kunougi Haruka

Disclaimer :

Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime Sensei.

Info :

For Aphin123's Challenge of RIREN fanfic on 2013

warning :

some of words are not appropriate for underage (T+ for safety)

Pairing for this chapter :

RivaxEren

.

.

.

Enjoy then

.

.

.

**Di cafe (at 12 am)**

"Haaah…" entah sudah keberapa kalinya alis kecoklatann Hanji mengedik berkali-kali frustasi melihat sosok pria yang sedang berpangku tangan sebelah, terlihat raut kegalau-an yang luar biasa melanda di wajah sedater beton rumahnya.

"Rivaille, ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya kau menghela nafas seperti itu. Kalau kau mendesah lagi, makin banyak kebahagiaan yang hilang kalau kau seperti ini, kau tahu?" Hanji melihat sosok rekan kerjannya yang sepertinya berada di dunia lain.

"…Haaaa…" cukup sudah, retak sudah ujung kacamata milik sosok genderless bersurai kecoklatan ini, dia segera mengebrak meja di depannya dengan sudah frustasi tingkat dewa.

"WOI, SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN MENDESAH SEPERTI INI!" Hanji frustasi melihat sosok sang penulis cerita yang terkenal tersohor dan berkharisma itu tengah mengalami dilemma berlebihan, sebagai editor sekaligus sahabat baik—meskipun yang dianggap tidak pernah merasa demikian—dia harus membantu menghilangkan kegundahan yang serasa dafuk ini.

"Berisik kau, kacamata! Aku sedang berpikir, jangan ganggu!" akhirnya setelah dihuni oleh kesunyian ambigu ini, Rivaille membuka suaranya yang bisa membuat orang tertelan bulat-bulat olehnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak berisik kalau kau sendiri yang lebih dulu membuat kebisingan dengan desahanmu yang seperti tidak diberi makan setahun itu!" Hanji menunjuk sadis dengan jemari telunjuknya tepat di dahi sang penulis.

Apakah yang menjadi permasalahan penulis terkenal yang selalu laris jahanam buku novelnya itu?

"Kau hanya akan pergi menemuinya dan katakanlah kata ajaibnya pada Eren, emangnya sesusah itukah?!" Hanji tidak puas kalau hanya dengan tunjukan mautnya, dia pun mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang ditahan selama berdiskusi dengan penulisnya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan dua kata sakral itu didepan Eren!"

"Kau hanya perlu mencoba saja, aku muak dengan hubungan malu-malu kampret kalian ini!"

Rivaille yang bekerja sebagai penulis novel misteri terkenal dan tersohor ini belum pernah merasakan kegundahan yang maha huebat, dia yang terkenal dengan perkataan yang frontal dan tidak main pandang buluh, harus dihadapkan oleh sesuatu yang membuat dirinya harus menganggung malu untuk mengutarakannya dan harus bisa mendapatkan hasil yang diharapkan.

Apakah itu?

The answer is…**GETTING MARRIED!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Say It!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Melamar Eren Jaeger, yang notabene-nya adalah kekasih sang novelis itu. Sudah lebih dari 5 tahun mereka tinggal bersama dan inilah momen yang tepat bagi seorang Rivaille untuk melamar kekasihnya itu, dilihatnya teman-teman dan para staff-nya sudah berkeluarga.

Dia sudah melihat sepasang muda Braun yang sudah dianugerahi buah hati, Reiner dan Annie yang sudah menjadi rekannya dalam penerbitan. Dia pun ingin melihat sosok Eren tercinta yang selalu menyapanya di pagi hari, membuatkan sarapan dan menyambutnya pulang setelah kepenatan duniawi—meskipun Rivaille tipe yang bekerja di rumah sendiri tapi, tidak ada salahnya, kan kalau dia mencoba menghayalkannya?

Namun, entah ini karena Rivaille yang salah atau Tuhan sedang ingin bermain-main dengannya.

Ada beberapa 3 alasan kenapa Rivaille selalu bimbang kalau ingin melamar kekasihnya , yaitu :

**no 1**, sudah tentu karena pekerjaan dari kedua pihak yang berbeda, sehingga mengharuskan mereka hanya bisa bertemu di pagi hari dan malam hari, Rivaille lebih senang menghabiskan waktu berkerjanya di dalam kamar apartemen yang di tinggali berdua.

**no 2**, yaitu dua nyamuk penggangu bernama Mikasa Ackerman dan Armin Arlert, yang sudah menjadi teman masa kecil kekasihnya yang terlalu over-protektif. Keduanya adalah sumber neraka bagi sang pria bertinggi-kan jauh diatas rata-rata itu.

Khususnya, Ackerman yang selaku seperti seorang stalker ala yandere sejati yang selalu menyabotase masa-masa romantisnya dengan Eren—Dia pernah memergoki mereka berhubungan intim, melalui jendela yang padahal sudah dikunci mati-gembok oleh Rivaille dan berahkiran adu-mulut berisikan nama-nama hewan langka di kebun binatang.

Dan **no 3**, yang paling utama dan paling krusial! Yaitu EREN JAEGER-nya sendiri!

Kenapa? Karena sosok kekasihnya itu adalah tipe orang yang paling LAMBAT dan LELET dalam merespon segala modus-modusan yang diberikan Rivaille, dimulai dari menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai yang DOMINAN jatuh melebihi kedalaman jurang ataupun lautan.

kekasihnya itu sangatlah lelet, heck! Padahal dia adalah seorang dosen jurusan folklore dari Universitas Sina yang terkenal sama halnya berkelas seperti Oxford-nya London atau se-elit Todai University.

Dia teringat ketika pertama kali akan melakukan hal intim itu, sang Eren yang polos nan lebih lambat dari siput pun, cuma memandang bloon ketika novelis bertubuh yang sangat bersahaja itu melakukan demo live men-strip bajunya dari atas hingga ke bawah.

Dan dia masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Eren ketika itu.

"Rivaille, kau kepanasan? Mau kutambahkan suhu AC-nya?" tanyanya begitu.

OH, GAWD! Rivaille menepuk jidat minta ampun pada yang di atas dan ditambah lagi kedatangan si gadis ebony yang sudah menatap blank kearahnya melalui langit-langit kamar yang entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa di atas situ.

Mungkin karena ajaran—kolot—berpendidikan dari Ayahnya yang seorang arkeologi yang selalu mengutamakan keperawanan Eren lebih penting untuk diborgol-aman dari jangkauan Rivaille atau karena sang ayah yang masih belum percaya akan melepas putranya ke tangan pria lain—okey, rasanya ada yang salah dengan penafsiran ini, dasar Son Complex!

.

.

.

Rivaille mengesampingkan ketiga kendala yang selalu menghalanginya dalam meminang sosok dosen muda itu, ketika dia menceritakannya pada sang Editor itu, yang didapat hanyalah bahakan tawa nista jahanam dan tidak sedap didengar di kuping.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHKAKAKAKAAAHHH! OH RIVAILLE, AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHU MAU BERKATA APALAGI!KEHIDUPANMU BENAR-BENAR PYUR!" tawa Hanji makin menjadi-jadi, sampai membuat sang novelis itu ingin membenamkan pot tanaman pakis di sudut ruangan café itu tepat ke muka Hanji yang bejad itu.

"Mati saja kau, kacamata sialan! Semua memperhatikan kita, tauk!" Rivaille melemparkan tatapan setajam pisau ke arah pelanggan yang tidak bersalah menonton suara tawa seriosa gagal Hanji.

"AKU YAKIN SAAT KALIAN MELAKUKAN SEX, PASTI KAU SELALU MENYETEL FILM PORNO YANG KUPINJAMKAN PADAMU SUPAYA-ARGHHHHHH! HIDUNG LIBERTY-KU!" mulut kotor Hanji terbungkam sudah, walaupun sang pelaku telat menyelamatkan aib-nya yang sudah jelas di dengar oleh semua pelanggan dan staff yang berada di café ini.

Dia bersumpah untuk tidak akan menginjakan kakinya di cafre yang sudah tercemar oleh polusi suara Hanji.

"Kau…bicara macam-macam lagi dan kepalamu yang bodoh itu akan melayang." Ancam Rivaille, membuat sang genderless berkacamata angkat kedua tangan menyerah.

"Baiklah, kembali ke topik utama. Kau ini sudah kepala 34, umur yang cukup untuk menikah, bukan? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya layaknya seorang lelaki, hum? katakan saja dan jangan bilang karena salah satu dari 3 alasan tadi." Hanji menyeruput ice-mocha yang sudah agak mencair esnya karena harus tertawa lebih dari satu jam penuh.

"Haaa…kurasa karena Eren dan aku yang selalu fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing dan baru-baru ini dia daiangkat sebagai professor, menggantikan ayahnya." Rivaille membuka layar I-phone yang berlatar-belakang gambar sosok yang sedang tersenyum manis memegang buku dengan kacamata bacanya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mencoba melamarnya dengan mengajaknya makan malam di suatu restoran mahal dan akhirnya melakukan semua tetek bengek dan omong-kosong lainya? itu sudah merupakan hal yang mainstream dan aku terkejut kalau kau belum pernah mencoba atau mendengar metode itu." Hanji mengusulkan.

"Sudah pernah, namun ingat apa yang kukatakan dengan tetangga kami yang ramah itu? Bagaikan lalat gadis sialan itu menguntit kami dan mengacaukan acara makan malam itu." Rivaille masih mengingat diaman gadis asia itu berusaha menerjangnya dengan pisau steak, berhasilkan keempat (ada Armin sih) manusia itu ditendang keluar oleh manajer restoran.

"Melamarnya di luar negeri? Hawai atau paris misalnya? Tempat kelahiranmu, bukan?"

"Sudah kucoba, tapi entah kenapa pesawat yang sebenarnya mau kami naiki diboikot oleh perompak gila." Lagi-lagi masa lalu yang ingin dihapuskan oleh Rivaille muncul berkembang-biak.

"Heeee…kurasa itu menjawab segalanya." Hanji memainkan sandwich-nya yang tinggal separuh sembari berpikir sesuatu yang—najis—dapat membantu kegundahan teman novelisnya ini. Bagaikan lampu 200 watt melayang di kepalanya, Hanji segera menjentikannya.

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau kau melamarnya dengan cara yang tidak biasa?" entah ini usul atau bisikan setan, Rivaille yang sudah pasrah dengan kehidupannya yang masih belum berumah tangga-nya itu memasang indera pendengaran sebaik mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan yang tidak biasa?"

"Hehehe, kurasa aku sudah menemukan ide yang tepat untuk membantumu dari kegalauan ini!" kacamata Hanji berkilat bejad dan Rivaille mulai menyesal kenapa dia bisa mengenal suatu eksistansi mahluk tijel ini?

"Lakukan seperti apa yang kukatakan."

.

.

.

**Apartemen Rivaille dan Eren (at 5 pm)**

.

.

.

**Cklek**

"Aku pulang…" Rivaille yang melepas sepatu pentofelnya, merapikannya terlebih dahulu dan memasuki ruangan apartement mewah miliknya dengan sang kekasih. Dia mendengar langkah suara sandal rumah menuju kearahnya.

Sosok kekasihnya yang memakai baju kemeja putih dengan cardigan abu-abu.

"Selamat datang, apa kau lapar, mau kumasakan sesuatu ?" Eren menyambutnya dengan manis, Rivaille memperhatikan sosok itu tidak memakai kacamata baca yang biasanya dia pakai—jujur saja kalau Rivaille melihat sosok serius Eren entah kenapa kadar manisnya tidak berkurang tapi kalau dilepas juga tidak berubah kok!

"Ah, tidak. Aku sudah makan tadi." Eren mengangguk mengerti dan kembali memasuki ruangan tamu, disusul oleh Rivaille. Dia menelaah-nelaah ucapan Hanji tadi siang, cara membuat Eren menerima lamarannya.

'Pertama-tama, peluklah dia dari belakang.' Begitulah yang dia ingat.

Sosok Eren yang sedang asik-asiknya duduk di sofa putih, tempat favorit keduanya kalau sedang menghabiskan waktu, Rivaille memantapkan usul Hanji dan memeluk pergelangan leher langsing Eren.

HUG

"E-eh?! Ada apa ini? Rivaille?" Eren menatap sampingnya di mana Rivaille menyelusup ke bahunya, menciumi aroma maskulin dan aroma bunga moringa yang lembut, ah membuat Rivaille agak mengantuk dan nyaman.

'Trus, bermanja-manjalah dengannya, layaknya kucing minta perhatian!'

"Aku cuma ingin begini sebentar saja." pinta Rivaille yang seperti mengumamkan kata-kata itu, Eren yang sedikit gemas karena jarang sekali novelis bermuka frying-pan ini mau bermanja-manjaan dengannya. Eren segera mengelus surai hitam itu.

"Ah, aku rindu elusan ini…" Rivaille mengengam tangan itu dan mengecupnya pelan, membuat sosok brunette merona malu. Rivaille membuka kedua matanya dan memandang mata turquoise itu lekat-lekat ingin menelannya layaknya black-hole.

'Setelah itu, segeralah utarakan isi hatimu! Ingat jangan gengsi atau sok tsundere, kau tidak cocok dengan hal itu!' Hanji masih berusaha mengatakan hal menjijikan itu tapi sudahlah! Katakan atau tidak sama sekali.

"Eren, me-"

**DING DONG**

Bel keparat, Rivaille sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan 'Menikahlah denganku' malah harus berhadapan dengan kenyataan bahwa ada seseorang yang merusak suasana di saat yang tidak tepat dan secara terpaksa dirinya dan Eren menuju pintu Apartement, bermaksud membuka pintu.

Dan terkutuklah rupanya Mikasa dan Armin yang membawa sepanci berisikan kare.

"Mikasa, Armin?" Eren bertanya-tanya dengan kedua sahabatnya yang juga sama-sama seorang dosen di tempatnya mengajar. Armin dengan muka berseri-seri sedangkan Mikasa dengan seringaian tajam menatap dari atas ke bawah sosok di samping Eren.

"Hey, pendek." Sapa Mikasa yang langsung main terjang memasuki ruangannya dan—Oh, Mikasa pun mengotori keset sepatu dengan sneaker putihnya yang—dengan sengaja— tidak disadarinya menginjak lumpur tadi pagi. Rivaille sudah tidak tahan ingin menjambak gadis asia itu keluar dari apartementnya kalau saja Eren tidak mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

"Kami membawa kare, karena Mikasa memasaknya agak kebanyakan." Armin yang notabene teman sekamar dengan Mikasa, jangan ditanya apa hubungan mereka karena, mereka berdua sengaja tinggal bersama untuk memonitori Eren dari tangan bejat Rivaille.

Sebenarnya Mikasa yang memaksa Armin untuk tinggal bersama, karena dia mengancam akan-

Sudah jangan diingatkan lagi, Armin sudah merinding kalau mengingatnya.

"Humph, kami sudah kenyang, bawa kembali kare itu ke tempat kalian." Rivaille tidak tertarik dengan benda kental merah yang pedas itu, Mikasa mendelik kesal.

"Bukan untukmu, aku cuma ingin Eren yang memakannya seorang."

'Sialan permpuan ini…' batin Rivaille sudah mengibarkan bendera peperangan.

"Sudahlah, Mikasa. Nanti aku dan Rivaille yang akan memakannya, sekarang sudah jam Sembilan—seharusnya kalian beristirahat kan?" Eren mengingatkan.

Mikasa dan Armin mengangguk pamit tapi sebelum memarkirkan sebentar tatapan bengis ke sosok pendek yang memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya dengan possesif.

**BLAM**

Dua nyamuk penganggu sialan telah pergi, kembali dengan dua sepasang insan kekasih ini, yang satu menatap penuh tanda tanya tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan kare di panci dan satunya menatap lapar sosok yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Sekarang mau kita apakan kare ini?" mengingat yang memasak adalah Mikasa, baik Rivaille maupun Eren sudah pernah merasakan masakan yang luar-biasa jahanam pedas dan beracun itu, sebenarnya Mikasa adalah pemasak yang handal karena dia wanita yang serba bisa dan mungkin karena cinta butanya pada sahabatnya itu dia ingin menyiksa indera perasa sang novelis itu—meski dia juga sekaligus membuat pria yang dicintainya seumur hidup juga ikut kena getahnya.

"Buang…aku curiga dia memasukan sesuatu didalam." Rivaille menyipitkan mata ketika membuka tutp panic dan menguar sebuah asap keunguan yang misterius itu.

Eren juga tidak mau merasakan kare buatan Mikasa yang sudah berubah 180 derajat dari nikmat menjadi mematikan. Dia pernah berahkir di rumah sakit setelah memakan sup tomat buatan si rambut ebony.

.

.

.

"Kau belum mandi,kan? Aku akan menyiapkan air bathubnya." Eren melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran air bathtub, mengatur hangatnya air tersebut. Sesuai yang diinginkan Rivaille.

Rivaille yang masih di dalam ruang santai mendapat telepon kiamat dari Hanji Zoe, dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan si genderless satu itu karena moodnya yang sempat tergantikan dengan kekesalan semata.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana papa Rivaille? Sukses melamarnya?"

"Tidak."

"APUAAA? KAU INI, KAU MELAKUKAN SEPERTI YANG KUKATAKAN TADI ATAU NGAK, SIH?" Hanji yang berteriak melengking tinggi itu membuat Rivaille agak menjauhkan benda komunikasi itu dari telinganya.

"Cih, bagaimana aku mau menyatakan, kalau saja Ackerman dan Arlert yang selalu menginterupsi."

"Hm, begitu, toh…tenang, aku masih ada beberapa ide lagi!" sahut Hanji yang masih mendapat segelintir ide.

"…?"

"Dengarkan."

.

.

.

"Rivaille, airnya sudah siap." Panggil Eren yang bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi, Rivaille yang sudah mendengarkan dengan patuh ide-ide bahlol milik Hanji segera membuka baju tepat di depan Eren yang sudah berkali-kali melihat live demonstration strip ala Rivaille yang seduktif dan jangan lupakan rona merah menyelimuti wajah Eren.

Memang, anak ini tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan pemandangan yang dipertunjukan oleh Rivaille.

"Ri-Rivaille…jangan buka baju disini, dong…kalau dilihat sama tetangga gimana?!" Eren menutup wajahnya dengan jemarinya, Rivaille tersenyum iblis dan berjalan mendekat ke arah brunette, masih topless dengan celana jeans dongker. Dia memegang lengan Eren, berusaha untuk membuat sang brunette menatap tubuh six-pack wahduinya itu.

"Kenapa malu? Bukannya kalau kita menikah nanti, kau harus men-terbiaskan dirimu untuk melihatku bugil?" Rivaille mengatakan sama hal persis dengan yang Hanji ucapkan padanya via telepon.

"H-hah…?" Eren merona melihat sosok yang mengurung tubuhnya kedua lengan Rivaille memenjara pinggang langsing itu sementara kepalanya mengadahkan ke atas dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Kalau kita menikah nanti, bukannya kau sudah harus terbiasa melihat suamimu telanjang di depanmu?" Rivaille menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan melihat otak tidak ngeh milik Eren langsung connect, terlihat sekali dengan kedua mata turquoise itu membulat tak percaya dan semakin jelas ronaan seperti apel segar tercetak jelas.

Rivaille menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk meraih tengkuk si dosen muda itu dan mengecupnya dengan lembut, Eren yang merasa kedua pahanya ditahan oleh salah satu kaki kuat milik Rivaille, untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh.

"Hnnmffh…" Eren yang sudah dari sananya lupa kalau dia membuka mulut akan menjadi kesempatan bagus buat Rivaille untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut bocah itu.

Dan bukan hanya itu saja, jemari Rivaille yang menganggur digunakan untuk mengerayangi punggung Eren dari balik kemejanya. Si brunette menumpuhkan kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh dua sisi pipi milik Rivaille, untuk memperdalam ciuman panas itu.

"Ri-Rivai-kau katanya-ahh…ingin man-mandi, ka-kan?" Eren mengerang keenakan ketika Rivaille mulai mencium batangan leher itu, merasakan aroma sabun dan wewangian yang manis dari tubuh Eren.

Rivaille menghentikan kecupan manisnya dan menatap nakal sosok mangsanya malam ini.

"Eren, aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan hal ini kepadamu." Eren yang awalnya ngos-ngosan karena perlakuaan Rivaille tadi, menatap penasaran.

"Aku sudah lama ingin merasakan kehidupan yang dimana kita terikat oleh perjanjian suci untuk hidup walaupun sakit dan senang, dimana aku bisa mendukung dan melindungimu juga dimana kau bisa menaruh harapanmu padaku dan percaya seutuhnya padaku,"

Eren terkesiap mendengar perkataan puitis Rivaille dan kembali mendengarkan kelanjutannya dengan sabar juga antusias.

"Aku ingin kau memandangku sebagai sosok suami yang kau cintai dan akan menghabiskan sisa waktu seumur hidup bersama. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa membahagiakanmu dan juga menjadi pria yang paling bahagia karena bisa memilikimu seutuhnya."

Rivaille yang awalnya berdiri tegap, segera berlutut di depan sosok Eren yang terkejut akan gestur yang sudah familiar baginya, pria novelis itu merogoh kantungnya dan menemukan kotak berwarna putih yang velvet dan mengadahkan kotak itu sembari membuka apa yang terkonatin didalamnya.

Sebuah cincin perak dengan berlian membentuk sebuah ukiran rumit dengan petal bunga yang indah, sulit terlukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Eren menahan nafas dengan kedua telapak tangannya, speechless.

"**Eren Jaeger, Willst du mich heiraten.**"*

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Eren yang sudah terlantikan sebagai sang istri sudah mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Rivaille, membuat keduanya terjatuh ke lantai karpet abu-abu apartement. Eren menggunakan bahasa ibu daerahnya dan mencium sekilas pipi Rivaille, disadarinya kalau kedua pipinya sudah basah karena desiran airmata kebahagiaan.

"**Ja, für tausend Male, die ich ja sagen werde, werde ich dich heiraten!**"*

Rivaille bisa tersenyum lega sekarang, Eren sudah menerima lamarannya dan hal itu sudah final. Dia membalas pelukan istrinya, ah bisakah dia mengatakan bahwa Eren menjadi seorang istri? Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memegang jemari ini di altar pernikahan nanti.

Bahagianya dia kalau sudah membicarakan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan di kemudian hari. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk membicarakan kapan hari pernikahannya dengan Eren.

Momen indah itu tergantikan dengan cengiran setan milik Rivaille, dia menatap Eren yang masih terlamun oleh bahagia dilamar entah kenapa sosokEren terlihat mengemaskan dan menggiurkan untuk dilahap, sekarang dan disaat ini juga!

"Riv-Rivaille?" Eren yang merasa bayangan calon suaminya yang memayungi tubuhnya sontak tersenyum takut-takut, sosok Rivaille bagaikan serigala yang ingin menyantap domba malang.

"Eren…kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

"E-eh?! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Kedua pasangan mesra ini tidak menyadari sosok dua orang laknat yang mengintip dari jendela beranda, satunya tersenyum masam tidak rela dan yang terahkir—err, lebih nafsuan untuk menguliti sosok pendek yang ditindih oleh objek afeksi-nya.

"U-uh…Ri-Riva-aaahhhnnnn…"

"Eren, lagi…perdengarkan lagi…suara manis itu…"

"Ri-Rivaille bes-besok…aku..aahh…ada ke-kelas…" pinta Eren namun, Rivaille sengaja menulikan pendengarannya dan kembali bermain dengan calon isterinya yang sudah tidak tahan ingin di raupnya habis-habisan

"Ini pelajaran khusus untuk istri yang harus melayani suaminya…"

"Hummmhhh…aahhh…" nampaknya besok ada seseorang yang akan mendapat tatapan heran dan penuh tanda tanya dari semua dosen juga murid-muridnya ketika melihat jalannya yang agak terseok-seok di pagi hari nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake :**

**Esoknya di Universitas Sina**

"Terima kasih, atas kerja keras kalian. Ingat, kumpulkan tugas kliping kalian pada hari kamis depan." Eren selaku dosen yang paling muda di universitas Sina, sedikit menghela nafas dan mengelus-elus bokongnya yang agak sakit karena kegiatan ekstrim semalaman, sehingga beberapa dosen atau murid yang memperhatikan cara berjalan ala kepiting itu hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa dan bertanya dalam hati.

'Tuh, kan? jadi bahan pelototan semua' Eren merengut kesal.

"Hari yang berat ya, Eren?" sapa salah satu dosen juga muda namun lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Eren, Irvin Smith, sang dosen perekonomian.

"Ya, begitulah ahahahaha…" Eren tertawa kikuk.

Hingga dia mendengar nada dering i-phone putih miliknya, dia melihat siapa penelepon itu sembari tersenyum dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo."

"EREN."

"Ada apa, Mikasa? kau tidak ada di universitas hari ini?"

"Aku ijin keluar, ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan…PIP…"entah kenapa Eren tidak suka nada suram dari arah telepon Mikasa, dia merasa akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi.

"Ada apa Eren?" Irvin bertanya kahwatir dengan raut pucat Eren.

"Aku harus menelepon Rivaille." Eren langsung mendial nomor suaminya.

.

.

.

**Di apartemennya Rivaille dan Eren.**

.

.

.

"Jadiiiii…bagaimana lamarannya? Apa Eren menerimanya?"Hanji membuka percakapan dengan antusiasme yang besar di tengah-tengah diskusi bersama Rivaille di ruang tamu.

"Hum, bisa kau lihat sendiri kan?"—ini entah tidak sengaja atau memang mau pamer—Rivaille mengambil beberapa lembaran print untuk cerita barunya dan Hanji bisa melihat cincin dengan corak yang sama dengan cincin Eren berkilau jelas.

"WOHOOOO, SELAMAT YAAAA!" Hanji melemparkan sebuah confetti di sekitar mereka, Rivaille agak mengerenyit kesal ketika lantai berkarpet mahalnya terkena confetti sialan Hanji.

"Dari gelagatmu ya sudah pasti kau sudah tahu jawabannya, jangan pura-pura heboh." Rivaille mendengus kesal.

"Ehehehe, maaf deh—Rivaille si kece badai!" Hanji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebagai gestur menyesal.

"Oh, iya—ada satu pertanyaan dariku." Celetuk Hanji tiba-tiba, membuat Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" Rivaille meminum kopinya, mendengarkan.

"Anu, bagaimana kalian mau menjelaskan hubungan baru kalian di depan Ackerman dan Arlert? Apakah mereka, khususnya si Ackerman itu rela mengikhlaskan Eren kepadamu?" pertanyaan Hanji membuat dirinya seperti disambar petir lewat.

**Jdarrr…**

Bagaikan suara gemuruh petir sebagai latar belakang Rivaille, dengan sigap dia meraih i-phone hitamnya yang sudah berbunyi dari tadi dan tertera nama Eren di layarnya.

"Halo Eren?"

"Rivaille, apa kau melihat Mikasa?" suara Eren agak gusar.

"Tidak, memangnya ada ap—?"

**BRAKKKK!**

"Oh, shyit…si pencemburu datang!" Hanji sudah berlindung di balik sofa, dia sudah menduga Mikasa yang merupakan teman Eren yang nge-crush on pada si brunette tidak akan menerima lamaran tersebut.

Rivaille melotot melihat engsel pintunya yang agak kendor, gara-gar Mikasa menendang dengan tidak ber-kepintu-an.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil eren dariku!" entah darimana Mikasa yang merupakan instruktur kendo itu mengeluarkan katana asli berwarna hitam, Rivaille dan Hanji membelo di tempat.

"WANITA INI SERIUS?!" pekik Hanji tidak percaya.

Rivaille yang tidak mau kalah mengeluarkan juga katana yang dibelinya ketika berlibur ke jepang bersama Eren.

Suara soundtrack "Shingeki no Kyojin OST 10 E.M.A" terdengar sebagai lagu pertarungan.

.

.

.

**Kembali di Universitas Sina.**

.

.

.

(=''=)

Eren dan Irvin dapat mendengarkan suara gemuruh pedang saling membentur, suara teriakan minta-tolong dari Hanji dan juga kata-kata sumpahan dari kedua pihak, di seberang telepon.

"Sebaiknya aku menutup teleponnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Owari!

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : hoaammm…ini fic apaan yang saya buat? Kok, rasanya sangat rancau dan tidak jelas kayak orang yang buat? Ya iyalah, saya nyari inspirasi buat bikin challenge yang saya lihat di group SnK.

kok, endingnya jadi malah kocakan jauh dari RIREN couple?! saya sudah teler, nih...benar-benar suatu challenge, maafkan kalau saya membuat fic garing ini, this is for you Aphin -san (^^)/

translation buat dua kata tadi :

**"Eren Jaeger, Willst du mich heiraten."**

**"Eren Jaeger, will you marry me."**

**"Ja, für tausend Male, die ich ja sagen werde, werde ich dich heiraten!"**

**"Yes, for a thousand times i will always say, i will marry you!"**


End file.
